1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture, and more particularly to a fixture for a guitar stand to securely position the guitar via two arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After performance, the guitar player normally places the guitar against a wall to have a rest. However, the guitar against the wall is easily damaged since a gentle touch to the guitar will cause the guitar to slide to the floor and breaks it. In order to prevent such disaster from happening, an improved guitar stand is introduced to the market to position the guitar after performance. The guitar stand as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,768 ('768 hereinafter) has two levers each having a movable hook mounted at a free end of the lever such that when a guitar is placed against the two hooks, the weight of the guitar moves the two hooks closer to each other such that the neck of the guitar is substantially clamped by the two hooks. Therefore, the guitar is securely positioned on the guitar stand.
However, it is known from the disclosure of the '768 patent that there are provided with complicated components with complex structural relationships among the components. Thus the manufacture cost is high and the number on the price tag is not easily affordable by average people.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved fixture for a guitar stand to mitigate the aforementioned problems.